


Murder Under God

by JACKSUNFLOWER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKSUNFLOWER/pseuds/JACKSUNFLOWER
Summary: A killer with a reason and a priest without faith.-Harry Styles has been with the church ever since he grew up in their care. With the Elder Sisters taking care of him and him taking care of those in need, Harry never doubted the faith he has since he believes in the good faith of the Elders and his friends around him. His belief is questioned, when rumors of sex trafficking and murders happening in his once safe home.Louis working in the orphanage has never been easy ever since people from the church has taken some of the kids to help them, they never seem to come back and no visits are aloud. He decides to live the life of a murder to find out where the kids have gone.





	Murder Under God

St. Agnesina stands tall and proud in northern Italy. Her unique and detailed designs of statues line up against the wall, making her famous for just her beauty. The outside is all marble giving the place a modern and medieval vibe to it, stain glass windows all around the sides to let in natural lighting since the building is old and not compatible with electricity in some parts of the building. Locals did the sign of the cross every time they pass by the entrance as a sign of respect or to pray for their loved ones, tourists take pictures of all sides of the beautiful church to put on their Instagram feeds or take a video of the way the sun shines on the marble church, making the stone sparkle and shine brightly.

The Sisters hand out little prayer books to the young ones with smiles on their faces. The locals know to stay away from the Sisters since they already received a similar prayer book a while ago, the tourists accepts it to not be rude but also some of the Sisters are attractive. They hand out prayer books every morning to have a early start before going to the poorer parts of the city and help out the people there.

As the Sisters stand on the stairs of St. Agnesina, a hooded figure passes through the crowd to head to the double doors. He doesn’t step inside the building but stares at the angels that seem to guard the doors. They stand proud and tall, their hair seems like they flow effortless despite being made out of stone. Their dress is decorated with a breast plate, spears and shields in each of their hands, helmets with wings on the side and no shoes on their feet.

The figure mumbles something under his breath.

_₁"Che peccato ho commesso per Dio per torturarmi in questo modo?"_

 

_₁"What sin did I commit for God to torture me like this?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! 
> 
> my name is jack (on the internet for privacy reasons :D), and welcome to the beginning of Murder Under God. a story that i had recenty on wattpad and it was featured on their watty list but sadly my account got deleted for unknown reasons and i have to start all over again. 
> 
> i have decided to try out ao3 since you guys are more responsive then the readers on wattpad, no hate against wattpad but i need some comments to know if people actually enjoy it. 
> 
> ABOUT THIS STORY:
> 
> it has poor italian translation, so if you are a native speaker than please message me!  
> questioning the teaching of the church. if you are uncomfortable with that then this is not the story for you.  
> a lot of gore so if you don't like that then not the story for you.  
> child pornography, if you don't like that then not the story for you. 
> 
> BUT, just because i'm writing about this doesn't mean i support this! if you see something out of the ordinary then say something! you'll save someone some day.


End file.
